


Been Here Forever

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of hunting down lust demons and the inevitable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Here Forever

They had both been raised soldiers, and both expected to go out fighting. They had both been alternately let down and rescued by fathers who played their cards close to their chests. In a way, it was inevitable.

Castiel might sit and stand as if there was a stick up his ass, but in a fight his movements had always been fluid, and Dean should have expected that liquid motion to follow elsewhere. When Castiel ground back against him, trenchcoat and blazer left behind in the car with Sam, Dean shuddered with arousal he hadn't been prepared for, arousal he told himself was just a side-effect of the heat and sweat of the club, a side-effect of the music drumming against his nerves.

It didn't help that they were _deliberately_ trying to attract a lust demon's attention, since Castiel was theoretically capable of withstanding its lure long enough to take it out. Dean hadn't yet worked out if Castiel was just a creepily good actor or if he genuinely had been reluctant to get up and start dancing; he knew that whatever the truth was, it didn't change the fact that even if Castiel wasn't a particularly adventurous dancer, he _could_ bump and grind with the best of them.

Hell, one over-zealous girl had tried to invite herself along, catching Dean's eye and grinning before moving to straddle Castiel, spitting venom when he shoved her away without a word. Dean had nuzzled Castiel's ear with his nose after that, glared at anyone who came near, and told himself he was just being protective – lying to himself, again.

Castiel's hand had dug into his thigh four dances in, and he'd leant forward to catch his angel's whisper - "It's found us" - and closed his own hand over Castiel's.

The intention had been to get back to the motel and catch the demon there, but Castiel's dancing, Castiel's shirt clinging at points where sweat gathered, had left him scarce able to breathe, let alone walk. Castiel seemed to know and didn't judge him for falling under the demon's spell. Castiel had dragged him to the disabled bathroom, and had locked the door behind them, not bothering to turn on the lights.

Dean felt his hands slide under Castiel's shirt as if they were something disconnected, felt Castiel's nipples under his fingers, Castiel's heart hammering, fit to explode, fit to stop.

He seized Castiel's shirt in both hands and ripped it open, heard a distant "Dean", a distant "Wait", and his hands fit Castiel's neck perfectly, tightening, Castiel's hands warm against his where they pulled, someone else's hands warm at his waist where they pressed against him from behind, and over the thudding of Castiel's pulse through his veins someone gasped "Shut your eyes", and that sounded like a good idea.

The room was all too bright all of a sudden, Castiel's hands quickly moving to cover his eyes and block out the light, something else in the room screaming briefly before the lights were off again and he was thrown to the floor, allowed to look at what little there was to see, blue and green lights strobing in through the glass above the bathroom door but no other illumination present.

Castiel straddled something Dean couldn't quite make out and didn't want to, dim red lights burning in the creature's eyes and mouth before it went limp and Castiel looked back up at him, seeming at once feral and alien in the strange lights.

God help him but the spell hadn't lifted, his cock still so hard it hurt, and Castiel said "You can, now," before climbing off the demon he'd straddled and pinning Dean to the door instead, his hands firm on Dean's chest, no uncertainty in them. Castiel wasn't hard and didn't seem to care, dragging and tickling his fingers over Dean's abdomen before unzipping his pants. Dean threw his head back against the door and Castiel pressed a quick kiss to his lips, whispered "Shh", before dropping to his knees. "We don't want any more attention," Castiel said, and Dean groped for him near blindly, both hands on Castiel's head on time to feel Castiel release his erection from his boxers, on time to feel Castiel's mouth suck him in.

Dean shut his eyes and grit his teeth. Castiel had been keeping some _serious_ secrets about what angels were or weren't allowed to do. Dean had no idea how he'd ended up with a creature insane enough to go from being strangled to killing a demon to sucking someone's cock like their life depended on it inside five minutes without batting an eyelid, but he had no complaints, wondered what it said about him that he didn't.

Castiel stopped sucking for a moment to lick, teasing and light, and Dean tightened his hold on Castiel, tried to push his head back down, succeeded only in making the angel stop moving altogether, expression unclear in the dark but his voice explicit enough. "I made you, Dean. Trust me."

How could he _not_ go for that?

Dean loosened his hold on Castiel's head on time to feel Castiel suck him back down again, one finger pressing up behind Dean's balls and sliding backward, and fuck, he couldn't _breathe_ for it, fucked Castiel's throat deep. He knew Castiel could have been hurt by that but there was no protest, no choking, just hot, warm, wet acceptance and he came down Castiel's throat the hardest he'd come in weeks.

Castiel pulled away with a slick pop, wet sound of swallowing followed by wiping something soft against Dean's skin, cleaning him up and tucking him away.

"Belphegor's vessel is a little larger than mine," Castiel said, matter of fact, as if the fact he'd just given Dean a blow job didn't even register. "I doubt Sam will notice if I borrow its shirt."

Dean nodded, dazed, nearly fell backwards into the club when Castiel opened the door he'd been leaning against. The applause didn't go without notice.

"Can I suggest a quick exit?" Castiel said, gesturing with a tilt of the head to the bathroom they'd just left.

Dean agreed; waiting for someone to spot Belphegor's corpse sounded far from a good idea.

.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked. "Did you take care of everything?"

Dean cleared his throat and nodded.

"It was wise not to come, Sam," Castiel added with a decidedly more serene countenance. "If the demon had found you and Dean, the consequences would have been – uncomfortable."

Dean didn't need to look at Sam to know the expression on his face. He suspected his own was much the same.

It was safe to say that on this occasion picking the angel over his brother had been the wiser move.

.

The End


End file.
